One week
by AloneTogether
Summary: What happens when Sasuke returns to see Naruto?...Yaoi, LEMON Sasunaru


Disclaimer: Their not mine, sad i know

WARNING: this is a yoai lemon, meaning boy on boy sex, if you do not like then don't read simple isn it? and please reframe from flaming...please

A/n: bow down to my creative title making XD...This is my first (and last) Lemon. this idea was stuck in my head so i had to write it...adn well i got carried away. oh the cons of having a perverted mind...

anyway enjoy!!

* * *

**One week**

Naruto heavily sighed as he walked towards his apartment; the 17 year old ninja was exhausted. Not only physically but emotionally as well, Tsunade had been sending him on more and more c-ranked missions away from Konoha to keep his mind off of his recent encounter with Sasuke. Naruto grunted as he began climbing the stairs, he appreciated Tsunade trying to help him, but giving him c-rank mission after c-rank mission was demeaning. As for Naruto's emotionally tired state that was also caused by the raven haired missing nin. It was coming up to five years since Sasuke had left the village, and although Naruto saw the Uchiha here and there, it wasn't the same. Sasuke never looked at him the same way he did when they were younger, Sasuke never smiled or showed any emotion, not that the Uchiha did such things before but Naruto occasionally caught glimpses of emotion in the stoic raven's features.

Every encounter with the Uchiha seemed to scream one thing at Naruto, Sasuke had completely severed all ties with him, Sasuke was no longer his Sasuke his rival, his best friend, his someone precious, but Orochimaru's Sasuke, a machine bent on revenge. Although Orochimaru was out of the picture, Sasuke was still what the snake male had made him into, and every time Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes he could see the Uchiha slowly dieing inside.

Naruto's heart clenched at the mere thought of Sasuke, though it didn't affect Naruto in the slightest. He'd gotten used to the way Sasuke made him feel; just thinking about the other male did the strangest things to his heart. But however hard Naruto tried he was unable to convince himself that it was an affect of Sasuke's betrayal, to him and to the village he loved. Naruto wasn't able to fool himself then and was just as bad at doing so now. He loved Sasuke, he'd always loved Sasuke, throughout their days as Genin, constantly fighting and bickering with each other, when Sasuke had first left the village and Naruto had followed him, when the Uchiha had tried to kill him and now, Naruto couldn't deny his love for the raven. But that was a secret he was going to take to the grave.

Naruto stopped out side his apartment, lightly banging his head against the door. Naruto willed the thoughts of the raven haired male away. This wasn't a time for feeling sorry for himself, this was a time for being relaxed and calm he'd worked hard all day and now was his chance to get some peace. Taking a calming breathe the blonde straightening up and fished out his apartment keys from his orange pants.

A dark figure watched as Naruto began struggling with the lock on his apartment, after a few colourful curses the blonde finally stumbled into his apart and slammed the door behind him. A dark but graceful smirk crossed the dark figures lips.

Naruto yawned after finishing his 5th cup ramen, throwing the empty container aside Naruto stood from his seat and made his way to his bedroom. Exhaustion was slowly overwhelming the small blonde.

Softly closing the door behind him Naruto reopened his tired eyes. Azure met crimson, before Naruto could register who was in front of him; the intruder spoke in a low and dominating voice.

"Miss me?" it sounded more like a firm decision then a question to the blonde's ears.

Naruto looked left the right to find the other males strong arms either side of his head, damn it he was trapped!

"Bastard get out of my way!" Naruto yelled receiving a smug smirk from the raven haired male.

"I can't" Naruto raised a questionable eyebrow as Sasuke closed the small gap between their bodies, now fully pressed up against the smaller blonde, "it's kind of hard" Sasuke huskily whispered into the blonde ear, smirking when Naruto shuddered against him.

Naruto began blushing and glaring at the raven, "Sasuke get off!"

Naruto began struggling half heartedly, placing his hands on the males chest Naruto began pushing Sasuke away from him, to no avail. Sasuke was stronger and heavier then Naruto and because Naruto had let his guard down long enough for Sasuke to gain the advantage of pinning him to the door his struggles were useless and judging from the smug smirk on Sasuke's lip, he knew it to. Calming down Naruto stopped trying to push Sasuke off of him but left his hands firmly placed on the raven's broad chest.

"What do you want, bastard?" Naruto half pouted half glared at the raven

Sasuke smirked and pushed into Naruto. Naruto 'epped' and looked down, Sasuke darkly chuckled at the blonde. Naruto looked back up into Sasuke's still crimson eyes, blushing from ear to ear, embarrassed Naruto looked away from Sasuke's smug face. Naruto now understood what the raven had meant when saying it was kind of hard, _it_ was very _hard._

"Bastard" Naruto whispered and received another dark chuckle from the raven.

Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's whiskered cheek, moving down to the smaller boys jaw line and neck at the same time Sasuke's cold hand began travelling up under Naruto's black shirt. Sasuke took his time, allowing his hand to feel every inch of the boy's small frame. Sasuke smirked into his gentle kisses when the sound of Naruto's breathless pants hit his ears, Naruto was way too sensitive.

Sasuke's hand began travelling up further onto Naruto's chest, finding Naruto's hardened nipple. Sasuke began roughly rubbing against the smaller boy, latching his teeth onto Naruto's neck, Sasuke gently sucked at Naruto's pulse. Sasuke bit down hard receiving a surprised gasp and muffled moan from the smaller boy.

Sasuke removed his mouth from the boy's neck to admire the light mark that was beginning to appear on Naruto's neck.

"S-Sasuke…we can't…" Naruto panted, "…we can't do it here"

Sasuke smirked, his lips barely a centimetre away from the blonde's sensitive skin. Sasuke had no intention of going this far; he just wanted to watch his little blonde for a while but now that he has permission he was going to take it.

Roughly grabbing the smaller males arse, Sasuke lifted Naruto up off the ground, smirking when Naruto's head flew back, moaning from the friction of both boys now fully aroused members.

Sasuke threw Naruto onto his bed before gracefully getting in between the smaller males legs. Naruto looked adorable underneath him. The years had done nothing for the blonde; he'd barely grown more then 4 inches and still had his baby fat, his hair had grown slightly longer and his face looked a little more mature, from when he was 13, he was still Naruto, cute, adorable and innocent.

Sasuke quickly made work of Naruto's black shirt, helped out by an equally egger Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to wait, he wasn't one for romance and all that lovey dovey shit, he wanted Naruto and he wanted him now. But that didn't mean he was going to rush this, he'd waited too long to have Naruto and was going to make it last as long as possible.

Naruto's back arched as Sasuke began roughly sucking on his nipple, using one hand to tease the other while his other travelled south. Sasuke gently placed two fingers underneath the hem of Naruto's pant and boxers, gently stroking the sensitive skin underneath. Naruto's head flew back in ecstasy, as Sasuke moved his abuse to the other nipple. Slowly Sasuke's hand travelled down the younger boy's abdomen, joining the other hand at the rim of Naruto's pants. Harshly Sasuke yanked down both Naruto's orange pants and boxers throwing them to one side. Naruto hissed as the cold air hit his heated skin, Sasuke smirked before he placed gentle kisses down Naruto's abdomen, reaching Naruto's erection, Sasuke's hand travelled up and down Naruto's length with barely there touches. Naruto was starting to feel his need grow; he needed release but was unable to reach it with Sasuke teasing him like that. Unconsciously Naruto began thrusting up into Sasuke's hand, hoping to gain more friction.

Naruto gasped and arched his back as Sasuke took his tip into his mouth, Sasuke gently sucked before removing Naruto from his mouth. Sasuke placed firm hands against Naruto's hips to stop the boy from thrusting into his mouth, the raven's slick pink tongue licked away the pre cum before taking the smaller boy into his mouth, deep throating him.

Naruto began panting out broken version of Sasuke's name, as the Uchiha began working Naruto's erection in and out of his mouth, sucking, licking and biting at the sensitive member. Sasuke could sense Naruto was at his limit as the boy began to shake underneath him.

"sas- sas ahhh…I'm.." Naruto's head flew back, moaning, "Sasuke!!"

Sasuke greedily drank up all Naruto had to offer. Straitening up the Uchiha looked down admirably at the spent boy underneath him, the raven's eye travelled Naruto's body. Ever inch gleamed with perspiration; if it was possible Naruto looked cuter now then he looked before. Naruto blushed as he noticed Sasuke's travelling gaze.

"Bastard stop that" Naruto turned his head away from the raven in embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked, before taking off his black shirt and tossing it the side. Naruto looked at the other male questionably, Sasuke smirked widened.

"We're not done yet" Sasuke leant over Naruto's spent body.

Sasuke roughly shoved a finger into Naruto's hole, the blonde arched to the touch and hissed in pain.

"Relax Naruto" Sasuke cooed, though it did nothing as Naruto began struggling away from Sasuke's invading finger, "Dobe relax" Sasuke stated in a more demanding voice, this time Naruto did relax slightly.

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's cheek, before adding another digit. Tears started to swell up in the blonde's azure eyes; Naruto harshly bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. He wiled his body to remain calm, before Sasuke added yet another digit and began thrusting his fingers in and out of the smaller boy.

"Sa…Sasuke..." Naruto panted, he wanted to express his discomfort to the raven, it hurt and it was only three fingers!

Sasuke began prodding the inner walls of Naruto, trying to find his prostrate. Sasuke smirked when Naruto screamed his name and arched his back off of the bed. Feeling Naruto was stretched enough Sasuke removed his fingers, burning where the spot was into his memory. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's now coal black eyes, as the older boy arched over him.

"This is going to hurt" he warned, Naruto gulped and gave a short nod to continue. Sasuke removed himself from his pants and spat onto his hand, seeing as neither he nor Naruto had ever had sex before he doubted the blonde dobe had any lube.

Sasuke began stroking his erect member, making sure to cover his length in his saliva. He could feel his need to release growing, but this was Naruto's first time and it was going to hurt the small blonde, so he decided he'd take it slowly.

Sasuke placed his heated tip at Naruto's entrance; slowly he pushed himself into Naruto but stopped when the blonde cried out in pain. Naruto hissed at the sudden invasion, this hurt! It hurt more then Sasuke's finger and the raven wasn't even half way in. Naruto took a few calming breathes, he wanted this he'd wanted it since he'd laid eyes on Sasuke, but he couldn't will the pain away.

Sasuke leant over Naruto's body, taking harsh and short breathes, "Naruto…?" Naruto gave another quick nod for Sasuke to continue. Sasuke leant down and kissed Naruto on the cheek, before thrusting all the way into the blonde.

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to tell him it was ok before he started thrusting in and out of the blonde. Each thrust came harder and harder until Sasuke had an even rhythm. Naruto moaned with each thrust and began to thrust his hips back and forth to meet the ravens. Naruto was caught between pain and pleasure; his eyes were glazed over with lust as Sasuke continued to pound into him. White hot pleasure shot through Naruto as Sasuke began thrusting into his prostrate over and over, with immaculate accuracy.

Sasuke grunted before loosing all rhythm in his thrust and sped up. His release was coming. With another grunted version of Naruto's name Sasuke emptied himself into the small boy, it took everything he had to keep himself from collapsing onto Naruto.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes as the raven looked down into his. Sasuke moved down, closing the gap off between their lips, and for the first time that evening they kissed. Naruto encircled the taller raven's neck, bringing him down and deepening their kiss. Slowly Sasuke pulled away and smirked when Naruto whimpered at the loss of contact. The raven placed another chaste kiss on the boy's lips before taking himself out of Naruto and standing. Naruto looked up at Sasuke mournfully as he began redressing himself, Sasuke's cold black eyes met Naruto's, a shadow of a smile crossed the raven's lips.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered, sitting himself up which he found to be more difficult then he thought it would be.

"One week Naruto" Naruto tilted his head slightly; "I'll see you again in a week" Sasuke continued coolly, Naruto grinned mournfully and Sasuke vanished.

Naruto collapsed back onto his bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll be waiting, Sasuke" Naruto whispered to himself, "I love you…"

Outside of Naruto's window on the tree that had begun all of this, Sasuke silently sat. he watched through Naruto's window as the boy fell asleep, Sasuke nodded before standing up on the branch he'd seated himself at.

"I love you to…" and with that left in the air Sasuke left, only to return the week after and every week on this day until he could finally return to his village, return to his Naruto.


End file.
